rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Current Timeline (LORE)
This is a comprehensive timeline of the events in the world of Godlike. Events are listed in chronological order, with the following system: * Events in plain text are actual events that happened in World War II (in our real world, such as the US declaring war). * Events in bold are events that are changed or made up by the default Godlike setting (such as the reveal of the first Talent). * Events that are in italics are events that pertain only to the Layflat Wild Talents campaign. * Note that timeline events can have a mix of the above events. Also, because Deja Vu has powers to manipulate time, future and past events may be recorded with alternate timelines. Note that this timeline is heavily weighted toward game information that is pertinent to the Layflat Wild Talents campaign. It is not intended to be an all-encompassing history of 1930 to 1945. Thus, the information presented here is United States-centric, and omits many details about Eastern Europe, Australia, and the Middle East. While these details are important for history books, they are not important for the game. And while we recognize the importance of the Holocaust, the Holocaust of the world of Godlike is a very different alternate history (happily), and thus most Holocaust details have intentionally been left out. = 1930s = * June 8, 1936 - Der Flieger, the first Talent to be publicly revealed, lights the torch of the Summer Olympic games in Berlin. The "Super Age" has begun. (Godlike, p106) * July 7, 1937 - The Japanese invade Beijing, China, and begins its Pacific grab for land. * February, 1938 - Walt Disney's first feature-length film "Snow White" is released and is a commercial and critical success. * October 1st-10th, 1938 - The Sudetenland (Czechoslovakia) is annexed by Germany. The Czech Talent "Pevnost" (Czech for "Fortress") appears. (Godlike, p108) * October 12, 1938 - "Zindel" (an ancient word meaning "Protector of Man") appears in Ethiopia, fighting the Italian army. (Godlike, p109) * August 23, 1939 - Germany and Russia sign a non-aggression pact. * September 1, 1939 - Germany invades Poland. * September 3, 1939 - The United Kingdom declares war against Germany. * September 4, 1939 - Der Flieger destroys over 80 Polish aircraft, crushing the Polish Air Force. * September 11, 1939 - The Polish Talent Cien ("Shadow") manifests, destroying four tanks and taking 153 German lives. (Godlike, p111) * September 17, 1939 - Russia invades Poland. * November 30, 1939 - Russia invades Finland. * December 19, 1939 - The Finnish Talent Viljo ("Resolute Protector") manifests. (Godlike, p113) = 1940 = * February 7 – Walt Disney releases his second full-length animated film, Pinocchio. * February 14 - The term "Talent" is coined by Science editor of the New York Times, Stephen J. Whelan, after the Charles Foy Fort paranormal book "Wild Talents". (Godlike, p115) * April 9, 1940 - Germany invades Norway and Denmark. * April 11 - Danish Talent "Vogel" ("Bird") manifests. (Godlike, p117) * April 12 - Norwegian Talent "Aesgir" ("Spear of the Gods") manifests. (Godlike, p118) * May 8 - Winston Churchill is appointed Prime Minister of England. * May 10 - Germany invades France. * May 11 - Dutch Talent "Daegal" ("Dawn") is revealed. (Godlike, p120) * May 12 - Belgian Talent "Vevel" ("The Wolf") manifests. (Godlike, p122) * May 14 - French Talent "Le Sumner" ("The Summoner") manifests. (Godlike, p123) * May 19 - Germany's Second Talent "Feuerzauber" manifests. (Godlike, p125) * May 22 - Chinese Talent "Gaki Zhao Zheng" ("Hungry Ghost") manifests. (Godlike, p126) * Late May - Lithuanian Talent "Bellerophon" manifests. (Godlike, p127) * August 30 - After the discovery of 26 separate Talents in the month of August, Germany declares August 30 as "Ubermenschentag" or "Super-man Day". * September 3 - The London Blitz begins and lasts throughout September. * September 13 - Italy invades Egypt. * September 27 - The World Axis powers (Germany, Italy, Japan) sign an alliance of powers, forming the World Axis. * October 7 - Germany invades Romania. * October 10 - Romanian Talent Antonina Ilescu "Die Hexe" manifests as the first female Talent. (Godlike, p133) * October 28 - Italy and Greece are at war. * November 5 - President Franklin Delano Roosevelt is re-elected for an unprecedented 3rd term in office as President of the United States. * November 5 - Charles Lindbergh defects to Germany and the Reich, stirring the ire and hatred of patriotic Americans. The name Lindbergh becomes synonymous with "traitor" to the United States. * November 13 – Walt Disney's Fantasia is released. It is the first box office failure for Disney, though it eventually recoups its cost years later, and becomes one of the most highly regarded of Disney's films. * November 14 - Coventry Blitz begins. 31 British Talents manifest during the conflict. * November 16 – In response to Germany levelling Coventry 2 days before, the Royal Air Force begins to bomb Hamburg (by war's end, 50,000 Hamburg residents will have died from Allied attacks). * November 20 - Hungary, Romania, and Slovakia join the Axis. * December 8 – The Chicago Bears, in what will become the most one-sided victory in National Football League history, defeat the Washington Redskins 73-0 in the 1940 NFL Championship Game. * December 12 – Sheffield Blitz: The City of Sheffield is badly damaged by German air-raids. * December 14 – Plutonium is first isolated chemically in the laboratory. * December 17 – President Roosevelt, at his regular press conference, first sets forth the outline of his plan to send aid to Great Britain that will become known as Lend-Lease. * December 29 – "Second Great Fire of London": Luftwaffe carries out a massive incendiary bombing raid, starting 1,500 fires. Many famous buildings, including the Guildhall and Trinity House, are either damaged or destroyed. = 1941 = * January 4 – The short subject Elmer's Pet Rabbit is released, marking the second appearance of Bugs Bunny, and also the first to have his name on a title card. * January 6 – Franklin Delano Roosevelt delivers his Four Freedoms Speech in the State of the Union Address. * January 19 – British troops attack Italian-held Eritrea. * January 21 – Australian and British forces attack Tobruk, Libya. * February 4 – The United Service Organization (USO) is created to entertain American troops. * February 11 – Lieutenant-General Erwin Rommel arrives in Tripoli. * February 19-February 22 – Three Nights' Blitz over Swansea, South Wales: Over these 3 nights of intensive bombing, which last a total of 13 hours and 48 minutes, Swansea's town centre is almost completely obliterated by the 896 high explosive bombs employed by the Luftwaffe. A total of 397 casualties and 230 deaths are reported. * February 23: Glenn T. Seaborg isolates and discovers plutonium. * March – Captain America Comics #1 issues the first Captain America & Bucky comic. * March 1 – Bulgaria signs the Tripartite Pact, thus joining the Axis powers. * March 1 – W47NV begins operations in Nashville, Tennessee, becoming the first FM radio station. * March 5 - Jaeger, a German flying Talent, becomes the first Talent to die in the war, shot down by Flight Lieutenant Jeffrey Rotman. * March 9 - Churchill dispatches 11 Talents to Alexandria. * March 11 – President Franklin Delano Roosevelt signs the Lend-Lease Act into law, allowing American-built war supplies to be shipped to the Allies on loan. * March 16 - Zindel joins the British forces in Ethiopia * March 17 – In Washington, D.C., the National Gallery of Art is officially opened by President Franklin D. Roosevelt. * March 17 - Two U-Boats, U-99 and U-100, were destroyed. On board, the Talent Seefahrer manifests his powers. * March 21 - Finnish Talent Viljo is killed by Russian artillery fire. * March 27 – Off the Peloponnesus coast in the Mediterranean, British naval forces defeat those of Italy, sinking 5 warships. Battle ends on March 29. * March 29 - The secret "Blue Accord" was made between the US and the British, which opened the British SSO Talent files to the US, which laters becomes the core of Section Two. * March 30 - The first clash between two groups of Talents occurs in Libya. It is discovered that Talents can interfere with other Talent abilities in a contest of wills. * April 6 – Germany invades Yugoslavia and Greece. * April 10 – The U.S. destroyer Niblack, while picking up survivors from a sunken Dutch freighter, drops depth charges on a German U-Boat (the first "shot in anger" fired by America against Germany). * April 10 - The Delphi Oracle, named "Pythia" returns to Greece. * April 12 – German troops enter Belgrade. * April 13 – The Soviet Union and Japan sign a neutrality pact. * April 21 – Greece capitulates. Commonwealth troops and some elements of the Greek Army withdraw to Crete. * May 1 – The breakfast cereal Cheerios is introduced as CheeriOats by General Mills. * May 1 – Orson Welles' film Citizen Kane premieres in New York City. * May 1 – The first Defense Bonds and Defense Savings Stamps go on sale in the United States, to help fund the greatly increased production of military equipment. * May 6 – At California's March Field, entertainer Bob Hope performs his first USO Show. He opens with a quip about Talents: "How about those British Talents? I have no doubt Hollywood'll develop Talents of their own shortly. Me, I'd just like to be strong enough to lift my own ego one day..." * May 9 – The German submarine U-110 is captured by the British Royal Navy. On board is the latest Enigma cryptography machine, which Allied cryptographers later use to break coded German messages. * May 10 – The British House of Commons is damaged by the Luftwaffe in an air raid. * May 10 – Rudolf Hess parachutes into Scotland, claiming to be on a peace mission. It is implied that he was under the subject of a powerful unknown Talent's mind control. * May 12 – Konrad Zuse presents the Z3, the world's first working programmable, fully automatic computer, in Berlin. * May 13 - Zindel is killed in Ethiopia, by stepping on a mine. * May 15 – The first British jet aircraft, the Gloster E.28/39, is flown. * May 15 – Joe DiMaggio's 56-game hitting streak begins, lasting until July 17. * May 21 – 950 miles off the coast of Brazil, the freighter SS Robin Moor becomes the first United States ship sunk by a German U-boat. * May 24 – In the North Atlantic, the German battleship Bismarck sinks the HMS Hood, killing all but 3 crewman on what was the pride of the Royal Navy. * May 26 – In the North Atlantic, Fairey Swordfish aircraft from the carrier HMS Ark Royal fatally cripple the Bismarck in a torpedo attack. * May 27 – President Roosevelt proclaims an "unlimited national emergency." * May 27 – The Bismarck is sunk in the North Atlantic, killing 2,300. * June - Section Two, the US organization dedicated to Talent research, is formed with the help of the British SSO. * June 9 - At the Berlin Air Show, Gunter Koen displays a man-portable jetpack, only to have it crash after leaving his sight. The first public example of Goldberg Science ends in tragedy. * June 15 - British Talents tour America. * June 20 – Walt Disney's live-action animated feature, The Reluctant Dragon, is released. * June 22 – Italy and Romania declare war on the Soviet Union. * June 22 – Germany attacks the Soviet Union in Operation Barbarossa. * June 22 – Winston Churchill promises all possible British assistance to the Soviet Union in a worldwide broadcast: "Any man or state who fights against Nazidom will have our aid. Any man or state who marches with Hitler is our foe." * June 22 - "Baba Yaga", the first Mad Talent, destroys several Russian research scientists, eventually escaping on June 27. * July 3 – Joseph Stalin, in his first address since the German invasion, calls upon the Soviet people to carry out a "scorched earth" policy of resistance to the bitter end. * July 7 – American forces take over the defense of Iceland from the British. * July 7 – German troops take over Estonia from the Soviets. * July 14 – Vichy France signs armistice terms, ending all fighting in Syria and Lebanon. * July 19 – A BBC broadcast by "Colonel Britton" calls on the people of occupied Europe to resist the Nazis under the slogan "V for Victory". * July 26 – In response to the Japanese occupation of French Indo-China, U.S. President Franklin D. Roosevelt orders the seizure of all Japanese assets in the United States. General Douglas MacArthur is named commander of all U.S. forces in the Philippines; the Philippines Army is ordered nationalized by President Roosevelt. * July 30 The U.S. gunboat Tutuila is attacked by Japanese aircraft while anchored in the Yangtze River at Chungking. Japan apologizes for the incident the following day. * August 1 – The first Jeep is produced. * August 6 – Six-year-old Elaine Esposito goes to an appendix operation in Florida and lapses into a coma. She dies in 1978, still in a coma. * August 9 – Franklin D. Roosevelt and Winston Churchill meet at Argentia, Newfoundland and Labrador. The Atlantic Charter is created as a result. * August 12 – By one vote (203-202), the U.S. House of Representatives passes legislation extending the draft period for selectees and the National Guard from 1 year to 30 months. * August 15 - Section Two reports that Talents are more "mind over matter" and recommends that the American Talent program turns toward psychology rather than physics or anatomy. * August 16 – The HMS Mercury, Royal Navy Signals School and Combined Signals School open at Leydene, near Petersfield, Hampshire, England. * August 18 – Adolf Hitler orders a temporary halt to Nazi Germany's systematic euthanasia of the mentally ill and handicapped due to protests. However, graduates of the T-4 Euthanasia Program are then transferred to concentration camps, where they continue in their trade. * August 31 – The Great Gildersleeve debuts on NBC Radio. * September 4 – The USS Greer becomes the first United States ship fired upon by a German submarine in the war, even though the United States is a neutral power. Tension heightens between the 2 nations as a result. * September 6 – The requirement to wear the Star of David with the word "Jew" inscribed, is extended to all Jews over the age of 6 in German-occupied areas. * September 8 – The Siege of Leningrad begins: German forces begin a siege against the Soviet Union's second-largest city, Leningrad. Stalin orders the Volga Deutsche deported to Siberia. * September 22 - Several German soldiers occupying the Russian city of Kiev are burned, in an apparent Talent attack. * September 27 – The first Liberty Ship, the SS Patrick Henry, is launched at Baltimore, Maryland. * September 29 – The Moscow Conference begins; U.S. representative Averill Harriman and British representative Lord Beaverbrook meet with Soviet foreign minister Molotov to arrange urgent assistance for Russia. * October 2 – Operation Typhoon begins as Germany launches an all-out offensive against Moscow. The Soviet Union government moves to Kuibyshev later that month, but Stalin remains in Moscow. * October 17 – The destroyer USS Kearny is torpedoed and damaged near Iceland, killing 11 sailors (the first American military casualties of the war). * October 18 – General Hideki Tojo becomes the 40th Prime Minister of Japan. * October 21 – The Germans rampage in Yugoslavia, killing thousands of civilians. * October 23 – Walt Disney's animated film Dumbo is released. * October 31 – After 14 years of work, drilling is completed on Mount Rushmore. * October 31 – The destroyer USS Reuben James is torpedoed by a German U-boat near Iceland, killing more than 100 United States Navy sailors. The first American Talent, James "The Indestructible Man" Moreland, manifests in the attack. * November 6 – Soviet leader Joseph Stalin addresses the Soviet Union for only the second time during his three-decade rule (the first time was earlier that year on July 2). He states that even though 350,000 troops have been killed in German attacks so far, that the Germans have lost 4.5 million soldiers (a gross exaggeration) and that Soviet victory is near. * November 7 – The Soviet hospital Ship Armenia is sunk by German planes while evacuating refugees, wounded military and the staff of several Crimean hospitals. It is estimated that over 5,000 people die in the sinking. * November 10 – In a speech at the Mansion House in London, Winston Churchill promises, "should the United States become involved in war with Japan, the British declaration will follow within the hour." * November 10 - President Roosevelt issues his "Godlike" address: "Now we have our own Talent. A son of these United States, who is invulnerable to all weapons turned against him. Never before has the power of creation been so directly placed within the hands of humanity. Godlike in their abilities, let us hope this new breed of man will carry the burden of a suffering world to our ultimate and unwavering goal - freedom for all the people of Earth." * November 13 – The aircraft carrier HMS Ark Royal is hit by German U-boat U-81. It sinks a day later. * November 19 – The Australian cruiser HMAS Sydney sinks off the coast of Western Australia, killing 645 sailors. * November 21 – The radio program King Biscuit Time is broadcast for the first time (it later becomes the longest running daily radio broadcast in history and the most famous live blues radio program). * November 24 – World War II: The United States grants Lend-Lease to the Free French. * November 26 – U.S. President Franklin Delano Roosevelt signs a bill establishing the 4th Thursday in November as Thanksgiving Day in the United States (this partly reverses a 1939 action by Roosevelt that changed the celebration of Thanksgiving to the third Thursday of November). * November 26 – The Hull note ultimatum is delivered to Japan by the United States. * November 27 – Germans reach their closest approach to Moscow. They are subsequently frozen by cold weather and attacks by the Soviets. * December 6 – Soviet counterattacks begin against German troops encircling Moscow. Wehrmacht is subsequently pushed back over 200 miles. * December 6 – Franklin D. Roosevelt makes a personal peace appeal to Emperor Hirohito of Japan. * December 7 – The Japanese Navy launches a surprise attack on the United States fleet at Pearl Harbor, thus drawing the United States into World War II. In the Godlike world, the USS Arizona is heavily damaged, but not destroyed. * December 8 – The United States, China, and the Netherlands officially declare war on Japan, as Japan launches invasions in Hong Kong, Malaya, Manila, Singapore, and the Philippines. * December 10 – The British battleships HMS Prince of Wales and HMS Repulse are sunk by Japanese aircraft in the South China Sea north of Singapore. * December 10 - Several Talents, under the auspices of the United Secret Service and the blessing of Section Two, are drafted to form a special taskforce to detect and protect nascent Talents in the Homeland of the United States. The first Talent detected by the team, Ricardo Giovanni, was successfully extracted. * December 11 – Germany and Italy declare war on the United States. The U.S. responds in kind. * December 11 – American forces repel a Japanese landing attempt at Wake Island. * December 12 – The United States seizes the French ship SS Normandie. * December 18 - Hong Kong surrenders to the Japanese. * December 19 – Hitler becomes Supreme Commander-in-Chief of the German Army. * December 20 - In the air battle over the Chinese city of Kunming, Robert Young manifests as the second Talent to come out of the US Military. In Layflat Wild Talents, he is preceded by the Player Characters and Ricardo Giovanni as US Talents, and thus is not the second US Talent to manifest. * December 22 - The first Filipino Talent, Santiago "Anguis" (Dragon) Corzon, manifests while fighting the Japanese in his homeland. * December 23 – A second Japanese landing attempt on Wake Island is successful, and the American garrison surrenders after a full night and morning of fighting. * December 24 - Joseph Freeman, an African-American Talent, is rescued by the Homeland Talent Detection and Protection team. * December 25 – The British and Canadians are defeated by the Japanese at Hong Kong. * December 26 – Winston Churchill becomes the first British Prime Minister to address a joint session of the U.S. Congress. * December 27 – British Commandos raid the Norwegian port of Vaagso, causing Hitler to reinforce the garrison and defenses, drawing vital troops away from other areas. * December 27 - General MacArthur withdraws to Bataan in the Philippines. * December 29 - The British Talent Population, according to a report of the Special Sciences Office, has grown to over 750 registered individual. * December 30 - The Jewish Talent Sheol emerges. With the ability to absorb minds of those that she touches, she is guarded jealously over the next three years, absorbing the minds of those who are condemned to Nazi concentration camps to preserve them within her mind. = 1942 = * January 1 - The Paukenschlag (Drumbeat) plot: German Ubermenschen attempt to assassinate President Roosevelt and Prime Minister Churchill with a bomb. They fail when the Talent known as "The Shade" sacrifices himself by turning himself, The Doppelganger, and the bomb insubstantial. The Talents Shade, Aquarius, Deja Vu, and Dan Mitchell also were involved in saving the White House and fending off the Ubermensch known as Doktorgihernbinden (Doctor Mindbender). In the following weeks, a charter was signed among the Allied Atlantic nations, forming the beginning of the United Nations. * January 1 – The United States and Philippines troops fight the Battle of Bataan. * January 2 – Manila is captured by Japanese forces. The Filipino Talent "Anguis" destroys three light tanks and kills sixty-four Japanese marines. * January 3 - General Wavell, the Allied Forces commander in Southeast Asia, is told to "hold the line". Churchill assigns Jot, a British teleporter, to Wavell's command to keep communication lines open. * January 7 – The siege of the Bataan Peninsula begins. * January 10 - A Japanese submarine torpedoes the US aircraft carrier "Saratoga". Ensign Walter "Ironclad" Kelly manifests as a Talent, with a skin that was far stronger than any metal. * January 11 – Japan declares war on the Netherlands and invades the Netherlands East Indies. Also, the Japanese capture Kuala Lumpur. * January 16 – Actress Carole Lombard and her mother are among those killed in a plane crash near Las Vegas, Nevada, while returning from a tour to promote the sale of war bonds. * January 16 - The War Production Board (WPB) is set up by executive order, and is headed by former Sears-Roebuck executive Donald M. Nelson. General Electric Co. president Charles E. Wilson joins the WPB at Roosevelt's request. * January 19 – Japanese forces invade Burma. * January 21 - German Ubermenschen accompany General Rommel to counter attack Libya. Three Ubermenschen were captured when the offensive folds, including Der Schildkrote ("the Turtle"). * January 22 - Leningrad is evacuated. The first five Russian Talents reveal themselves, aiding the evacuation effort. * January 23 – The Battle of Rabaul begins. * January 25 – Thailand declares war on the United States and United Kingdom. * January 26 – The first American forces arrive in Europe, landing in Northern Ireland. Seventeen American Talents (including the Indestructible Man) arrive by ship. * January 26 - Section 2 reports that over seventy Talents have been discovered in the US. Section 2, believing that Talent manifestation is related to national pride and aggregated belief in Talent powers, recommend that Talent numbers are inflated when given to the press. * January 28 - General Rommel takes Benghazi on the African front. * January 29 - The Planned Parenthood Federation is created. * January 30 - An Emergency Price Control Act voted by Congress gives the Office of Price Administration (OPA) power to control prices. * February 1 - Vidkun Quisling is appointed as Prime Minister of Norway by Adolf Hitler. The next day, he is assassinated by a six-man Talent Commando team in Operation: Tumult by the British Talent "Quagmire" * February 2 – President Roosevelt signs an executive order directing the internment of Japanese Americans and the seizure of their property. * February 2 - President Roosevelt institutes year-round daylight saving time ("War Time"). This goes into effect on February 8. * February 7 - "String of Pearls" by Glenn Miller reaches number one on the Hit Parade. * February 8 - Top United States military leaders hold their first formal meeting to discuss American military strategy in the war. * February 9 – The SS Normandie Ocean Liner catches fire while being converted into the troopship USS Lafayette for World War II. It capsizes the next day at Pier 88 in New York City. * February 11 – Operation Cerberus: A flotilla of Kriegsmarine ships (the battle cruisers Sharnhorst, Gneisenau, and heavy cruiser Prinz Eugen) dash from Brest through the English Channel to northern ports; the British fail to sink any one of them, although they were heavily damaged by Allied mines. Fifty British aircraft were lost. * February 13 - Despite heavy lobbying by "Der Flieger", Hitler decides to abandon the invasion of England (Codename: Operation Sea Lion) and turn toward the efforts in Russia. "Der Flieger" was transferred to the French coast to fly coastal sorties against the Allies. * February 15 – Singapore surrenders to Japanese forces. * February 19 – President Franklin D. Roosevelt signs executive order 9066 allowing the United States military to define areas as exclusionary zones. These zones affect the Japanese on the West Coast, and Germans and Italians primarily on the East Coast. * February 20 – Lieutenant Edward O'Hare becomes America's first World War II flying ace. * February 22 – President Franklin Delano Roosevelt orders General Douglas MacArthur out of the Philippines as American defense of the nation collapses. * February 23 – The Japanese submarine I-17 fires 17 high-explosive shells toward an oil refinery near Santa Barbara, California, causing little damage. * February 24 – Propaganda: The Voice of America begins broadcasting. * February 25 – Princess Elizabeth registers for war service. * February 25 – Battle of Los Angeles: Over 1,400 AA shells are fired at an unidentified, slow-moving object in the skies over Los Angeles. The appearance of the object triggers an immediate wartime blackout over most of Southern California, with thousands of air raid wardens being deployed throughout the city. In total there are 6 deaths. Despite the several hour barrage no planes are downed. * February 26 - WW II Navy flier Don Mason sends message "Sighted sub sank same" * February 27 – Battle of the Java Sea: An allied (ABDA) task force under Dutch command, trying to stem a Japanese invasion of the Dutch East Indies, is defeated by a Japanese task force in the Java Sea. * February 27 - J. S. Hey discovers radio emissions from Sun * February 28 - Japanese land in Java, last Allied bastion in Dutch East Indies * February 28 - Race riot, Sojourner Truth Homes, Detroit * March 1 - 3 day Battle of Java Sea ends, U.S. suffers a major naval defeat * March 1 - Baseball decides that players in military can't play when on furlough * March 1 - J. Milton Cage Jr's "Imaginary Landscape No 3," premieres in Chicago * March 1 - Japanese troops occupy Kalidjati airport in Java * March 1 - Tito establishes 2nd Proletarit Brigade in Bosnia * March 2 - 14th Academy Awards - "How Green was My Valley," Cooper and Fontaine win * March 2 - Admiral Helfrich departs Java for Ceylon * March 3 - 1st combat flight for Canada's Avro Lancaster military plane * March 5 - Bosnia Tito establishes 3rd Proletarit Brigade in Bosnia * March 5 - Dmitri Shostakovich' 7th Symphony, premieres in Siberia * March 5 - Japanese troop march into Batavia * March 7 - 15 Mk-VB Spitfires reach Malta * March 7 - 1st cadets graduated from flying school at Tuskegee * March 8 - Japanese forces captures Rangoon Burma * March 8 - KNIL, Dutch colonial army on Java, surrenders to Japanese armies * March 9 – Executive order 9082 (February 28, 1942) reorganizes the United States Army into three major commands: Army Ground Forces, Army Air Forces, and Services of Supply, later redesignated Army Service Forces. * March 11 – General MacArthur leaves Corregidor (Bataan) for Australia * March 11 – Japanese troops land on North-Sumatra * March 12 – British troops vacate the Andamanen in Gulf of Bengal * March 13 – Julia Flikke, Nurse Corps, becomes 1st woman colonel in U.S. army * March 17 – General Doug MacArthur arrives in Australia to become supreme commander * March 18 – 2 black players, Jackie Robinson and Nate Moreland, request a tryout with the Chicago White Sox, they are allowed to work out * March 18 – Illegal Free Netherlands announces boycott of theaters * March 19 – Franklin D. Roosevelt orders men between 45 and 64 to register for non military duty * March 19 – Thoroughbred Racing Association of U.S. formed in Chicago * March 20 – Convoy PQ13 departs Reykjavik Iceland to Russia * March 20 – General MacArthur vows, "I shall return" * March 20 – Major German assault on Malta * March 21 – Convoy QP9 departs Great Britain to Murmansk * March 21 to 22 – Heavy German assault on Malta * March 23 – Japanese forces occupy Andaman Islands in Indian Ocean * March 23 – U.S. move native-born of Japanese ancestry into detention centers * March 28 – British Commandos raid St. Nazaire on the coast of Western France. * June 13 - The Office of Strategic Services (OSS), predecessor to the CIA, was established.